Secretos del corazon
by MisakiHaruka
Summary: 4 jovenes misteriosos, con un pasado desconocido y multiples secretos por descubrir, Antonio, Odien, Patrick y Matthew, oscuros pasados, que atraeran a multiples personas a con sus encantos, Hombres y mujeres lucharan por ser parte de su corazon, pero... quien sera el ganador ? se descubrira la verdad detras de estos jovenes? descubranlo, Adv Yaoi, Lemon, Violencia,Violacion


**CAPITULO 1: "Los misteriosos nuevos estudiantes"**

Se veía a un joven de cabello negro, corriendo desesperadamente junto a 3 personas, un chico de pelo rubio, un poco largo más arriba de los hombros y liso, un joven de pelo castaño desordenado y un joven de pelo rojo, todos vestidos con ropa negra. Un pantalón de cuero, y una camisa, todos con una mochila. Ellos corrían escapando de un grupo de hombres armados.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una barda, ambos hombres, el pelirrojo y el de pelo castaño, se colocaron de espalda a la muralla y entrelazaron sus dedos por debajo de las rodillas, y los otros 2 jóvenes se alejaron un poco, y luego corrieron hacia los otros dos muchachos y usando sus manos de apoyo saltaron la barda, para luego seguir corriendo perdiéndose en la oscura noche en las calles de Suiza.

Después de unos minutos, los jóvenes se escondieron en un callejón regulando su respiración.

-están todos bien chicos?-pregunto serio el pelinegra y ojos verde oscuro .

-si Ann- dijeron todos los jóvenes, viéndola tranquilamente.

-y ahora Ann?-dijo el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-ha salir del país y cambiar nuestras apariencias, Od-dijo Ann- cuánto dinero les robamos, Pat?

-lo suficiente como para viajar por todo el mundo-respondió el joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes con una sonrisa arrogante.

-y a dónde vamos?-pregunto confundido el joven de pelirrojo de ojos pardos.

-Matt que tal al instituto para gente privilegiada, Sportlive High School, en Italia?-le dijo Ann con mirada arrogante- después de todo nosotros también deberíamos estar ahí, no creen?

-tienes razón como siempre, líder—dijo con mirada burlona el pelirrojo llamado Matt.

-vamos a enseñarles como lo hacemos en el reformatorio Strictick-dijeron Od y Pat, con mirada cómplice.

-bien cuando lleguemos, pensamos lo demás, ahora hay resolver esto antes que los idiotas lleguen-dijo Ann caminando a la salida del callejón seguida por los otros jóvenes.

/ Italia (misma hora)/

Mi nombre es Andrew Borrintguk, tengo 16 años, soy de pelo castaño casi rubio, y ojos color avellana, soy alto y de contextura delgada, que según todas las mujeres dicen que es de infarto, pero no les voy a negar que ya lo sé, fui, soy y seré siempre el más popular en todo el instituto, Sportlive High School, en ese instituto es donde han estudiado muchas generaciones de mi familia y este año me tocó a mí, hace un par de días que entramos a clases, y hace días que estoy en mi dormitorio. ¿Olvide mencionar que este instituto tiene dormitorio? Pues sí, hay un dormitorio de chicos y otros de chicas, este lugar solo recibe a personas millonarias y de familias reconocidas, aunque también recibe uno que otro becado idiota, no soporto a esa gente, creen que por esforzarse lograran lo que quieren, y siempre resultan ser unos nerds, que solo sirven para intimidar y hacer que te hagan los trabajos.

Tengo muchos "amigos", debido a que soy popular tengo muchos contactos y además tengo de amigos a los supervisores de habitaciones, asique puedo debes en cuando traer una que otra chica y entretenerme y pasar el rato.

Yo no tengo relaciones serias, estas ocupan tiempo y son estúpidas y jamás me voy a enamorar.

Mi vida es perfecta, mi familia es la más poderosa del país, tengo a mis padres y a mi hermano, una cadena de restaurantes, hoteles, hospitales entre otros que llevan mi apellido, nadie me puede quitar mi popularidad y soy el más influyente en todo el instituto, tengo a todas las mujeres a mis pies.

Pero claro toda familia tiene su oveja negra, y la nuestra es a mi parecer, Amelia, mi hermana menor, ella es una ñoña que desgraciadamente, ya en mí mismo curso, yo nací, 10 meses antes que ella, en Enero, mientras que ella nació en Noviembre. Bueno, la cosa que ella es totalmente diferente a mí, ella tiene el pelo negro todo despeinado y los ojos pardos es igual a mi madre, solo que usa frenillos y unas gafas inmensas, ella y yo no nos llevamos y en el instituto nos hacemos los desconocidos, ya que nadie sabe que soy su hermano, porque ella usa el apellido de soltera de mi madre, que es Katetick.

/ Un día después (aeropuerto de Italia 11:00 am)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Se ve a 4 jóvenes de unos 16 años salir del aeropuerto, con una mochila al hombro y tomar un taxi hasta un hotel. Después de pedir una habitación todos entran y después de una ducha se sientan en los sillones a conversar.

-veamos tenemos que cambiar de look para que no nos descubran-dijo Ann serio.

-sí, tengo una idea…pero es algo tonta-dijo sonrojado Od y una mirada nerviosa.

-todo sirve Od-dijo con una sonrisa Ann.

-y si nos teñimos el pelo y nos ponemos lentes de contacto?, -dijo Od con una sonrisa.

-por eso eres mi estratega Odien -dijo Ann abrazando a Od y restregando su mejilla.

-si bien debemos ir a comprar las cosas vamos los 2 y luego volvemos-dijo saliendo Ann seguida de Odessa, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, extrañado a todos.

-que sucede Ann?-pregunto Odessa.

-Emm… de que colores los lentes y tintes?-dijo mirando a 2 muchachos que estaban en los sofás, quienes casi se van de espalda

-Mmm yo negro del mismo tono que el tuyo y digo que somos hermanos mellizos-dijo el joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes llamado Pat.

-yo quiero el pelo color castaño claro y color verdes para hacerme mechas y unos lentes azules-dijo sonriendo Matt quien era el de pelo rojo y ojos pardos.

-bien creo que también me hare visos, que tal unos rojos?-dijo Ann pensativo caminado hacia la salida.

-trame a mí también rojas-le grito Pat mientras entraba al baño.

Después de un par de horas entraron ambas jóvenes, y se acercaron a la mesa a dejar las compras y unos momentos después llegaron sus compañeros.

-bien aquí está todo, vamos a cambiarnos Od-le dijo Ann, unas tijeras y el tinte rojo siendo seguida por el joven rubio que también llevaba tijeras y un tinte violeta.

Después de un rato, en los que se escucharon chillidos, golpes entre otros sonidos indescifrables, salieron ambos salieron, dejando mostrar a dos apuestos hombres.

- y que tal nos vemos-dijo el joven pelinegro, que tenía el cabello corto y en la parte de atrás cortado irregularmente dándole un toque rebelde, y una mecha que le tapaba levemente un ojo, y con las puntas de pelo rojas. Y haciendo girar al ahora joven rubio con el pelo corto y lizo y unas mechas en el ojo derecho, y las puntas del pelo violeta.

-wau quedaron genial están muy reales las pelucas-dijo el ahora pelinegro Pat, que tenía el pelo igual de alborotado que antes solamente que ahora tenía las puntas rojas y el cabello negro.

-no son pelucas-dijeron ambos jóvenes mientras se tocaban el pelo, luego las rodean un aura de depresión y se abrazan y lloran.

-cálmense, a ver se cortaron el pelo para parecerlo real?-dijo Matt mirándolas burlonamente y estas asintieron, al instante el joven ahora peli dorado con mechas azules y ojos verdes , cae al suelo tomándose el estómago y riendo a carcajada limpia-que tontos, jajajaja se cortaron su pelo jajaja-decia revolcándose en el piso, cuando siente un escalofrió y mira en dirección de las jóvenes quienes lo miraban con un aura asesina y se paraban a golpearlo.

Unos minutos después se ve a un joven de pelo castaño claro, en el suelo todo magullado y posiblemente muerto, saliéndose su alma del cuerpo, y su amigo mirándolo con lástima, y luego se encogía de brazos y caminaba hasta su computadora.

-bien todos los papeles están listos, total y completamente iguales a los originales, ahora solo falta la foto para el pasaporte y esas cosas-dijo tomando una cámara y tomándole fotos a las caras. Luego conecta la cámara y empieza a imprimir los papeles.-listo.

-bien dejando las venganzas para después, nuestros nombres serán yo Patrick Lovelow y Antonio Lovelow hermanos gemelos, nacimos el 23 de febrero de 1998 en Irlanda, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, cuando teníamos 4 años y nos quedábamos con la abuela hasta hace 4 años cuando ella murió y nos internaron en un colegio en Alemania -dijo serio mientras todos se sentaban a escuchar- después Odien Forstronck, nacido el 20 de abril de 1998 en Roma, tus padres murieron en un accidente de crucero cuando tenías 5 y vivías con tu tía hasta que ella se cansó de ti y te mando al internado en Alemania y Matthew Morgendorfer, nacido el 3 de julio en 1998 en Londres, tus padres murieron en un asalto a su joyería cuando tenías 6 y te quedaste con tu madrina hasta que tu tutor apareció de la nada y te llevo al internado de Alemania-dijo viendo que todos asentían serios.- bien nuestros " padres" eran grades empresarios aunque no eran muy conocidos fuera del país, lo mismo pasa con los de ustedes, los Lovelow eran contadores y doctores y tenían varios hoteles y hospitales, y mucho dinero que nosotros heredamos-dijo Pat mientras Ann asentía- los Forstronck tenían una agencia de publicidad y agencias de viajes le dejaron la herencia a Odien-dijo viendo como Odesa asentía- y por último los Morgendorfer tenían una de las más conocidas joyerías en Londres, junto con unos restaurantes y una agencia de modelaje.

-bien ahora vístanse que vamos conquistar el instituto Sportlive-dijo Matt tomando un par de camisa y pantalones y se los pasa- tomen deberían quedarles.

-gracias- dijeron ambas desapareciendo en el pasillo.

-bien vamos a vestirnos también-dijo Pat parándose tranquilo tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando las chicas salieron completamente vestidas y se juntaron con sus amigos, Matt saco de su bolsillo un par de controles, ambos con dos botones uno negro y otro verde, muy parecidos pero uno era negro y el otro amarillo y se los entregó a las chicas.

Unos minutos después se ve a cuatro apuestos jóvenes saliendo del hotel haciendo sonrojar a todas las mujeres que los veían y algunos hombres también.

Primero iba Antonio vestido con una camisa azul con las mangas remangadas y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y un de Jean negro y unas zapatillas azules, llevaba una cadena con una cruz y unas muñequeras de púas negra, con una expresión de aburrimiento y una mirada coqueta que hacía que las mujeres se sonrojaran. A su lado derecho iba Pat caminado con una camisa negra, con las mangas remangadas y mostrando una serie de pulseras, un Jean negro y unas zapatillas azules con una expresión de desinterés. Al lado derecho de Antonio iba Odien con una camisa color blanco y un jean azul y unas zapatillas azules, sonrojado y una mirada seria causando que todo lo miraran con ternura. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Matthew vestido con una camisa celeste y un jean azul unas zapatillas negras, con las manos detrás de la cabeza sonriendo abiertamente causando el sonrojo de las jóvenes.

Tomaron un taxi al instituto, y entraron a hablar con el director, que muy estúpido les creyó, y les dio sus horarios sus habitaciones y les dijo que mañana se instalaran en respectivos lugares y que llegaran temprano para entregarles las llaves y presentarlos en su salón, y les entrego el uniforme.

Después fueron al centro comercial a comer algo y comprar, tanto como ropa para los nuevos hombres como los útiles escolares necesarios.

Después de un largo día guardaron sus cosas en las maletas y ordenaron sus cosas para el otro día y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, el cual era miércoles, se ve a un joven pelinegro acostado en su cama toda desarmado y despeinado, entonces se escucha el molesto ruido del despertador.

- CALLATE MIERDA-dice el joven abriendo los ojos mostrando unos hermosos ojos azules que miraban con odio al aparato, y luego lo toma y lo tira contra la pared, y se dispone a seguir durmiendo, cuando se abre la puerta y aparece.

-levántate Ann querida que hay que demostrarles a los riquillos eso nuestro poder-dijo sonriendo Od sonriendo mientras esquiva un zapato volador mandado por su amiga- Huy que humor, además debe haber en ese instituto algún chico bueno para coger no?-dijo mirando como su amiga se levantaba pesadamente.

-siiii-dijo bostezando Ann

-báñate, vístete y luego ve a desayunar, que ya debe estar por llegar-dijo Od mientras veía que su amiga asentía y se levantaba, tomaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia el baño

Después de varios minutos vieron bajar a su amiga vestida con el uniforme masculino de instituto, el que consistía en una camisa blanca una corbata roja, un pantalón azul y un saco azul con rojo y unos zapatos negros.

-wau amiga de no haber sabido que esa tú me habría tirado encima y te habría violado-dijo Od mirando con una sonrisa burlona a su amiga

-lo mismo digo-dijo Ann.

Después de terminar el desayuno tomaron sus cosas, pagaron el hotel y se fueron al instituto.

En la entrada se encontraba el director que los guio a sus habitaciones donde a Pat y Matt les toco juntos y a Ann y Od tendrían que esperar para conocer a sus compañeros de habitación.

Después de guardar sus cosas, junto al director se dirigieron a su respectivo salón, el director toca la puerta y empieza a hablar con el profesor.

/Pov Andrew\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Estábamos por empezar clase cuando tocan la puerta y vemos al director entrar y hablar con el profesor de matemáticas, Carlos, después de un momento hablando entre ellos, el director sale.

-silencio, silencio tengo un gran anuncio que hacerles-dijo el profesor Carlos, mientras todos se quedaban callados- bien deseo presentarles a un nuevos alumnos que estarán por el resto del año, entren- dijo el mientras que me dedicaba a mirar por la ventada ya que estaba seguro de que serían otras fans a las cuales soportar.

En ese momento en que siento abrir la puerta, escucho un suspiro general por todas las mujeres de la sala, y por curiosidad volteo a ver y veo a cuatro chicos vestidos con el uniforme, todos con aspectos rebeldes pero con una mirada que demostraban distintas cosas.

-bien preséntense, digan su nombre su edad, sus gustos, lo que odian y sus sueño –dijo Carlos, haciéndole lo mismo que nos hiso a todos unas semanas antes cuando empezamos clases.

-hmp… mi nombre es Antonio Lovelow, tengo 16, me gustan los gatos y el chocolate, odio la gente que es pedante y se cree mejor solo por tener dinero y mis sueño…pues por ahora no tengo-dijo con una voz ronca pero suave y tranquila, el joven pelinegro con mechas rojas y una mechas tapándole una parte del ojo, unos ojos color verde que se mostraba alegría, sonriendo levemente con tranquilidad, que era quizás unos centímetros más bajo que yo.

-bueno mi nombre es Patrick Lovelow, y soy el hermano gemelo de Antonio, me gusta los helados y los conejos, odio la gente que se aprovecha de los débiles y no tengo un sueño aun-dijo el otro pelinegro con mechas rojas y de ojos verdes, sonriendo amigable.

-bueno… mi nombre es Odien Forstronck…tengo 16 y me gustan los perros y los lobos, y los juegos de estrategia, odio la gente desorganizada y que utiliza a los demás y no tengo un sueño en particular-dijo el rubio con mechas violetas y un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo, y unos ojos color azules que mostraban seriedad, que aunque en el principio se mostraba tímido después tomo una actitud atrevida.

- bien mi nombre es Matthew Morgendorfer, tengo 16, me gustan los zorros , la pizza y los videojuegos, odio la gente controladora y que me controlen o me utilicen, y no tengo un sueño aun –dijo siempre sonriendo el de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules.

-bien gracias, ahora siéntense en los asientos de que están vacíos-dijo Carlos mientras los 4 chicos se sentaban unos 3 bancos adelante, todos callados y concentrados en cualquier cosa en vez de prestar atención de la clase, ignorando las miradas y los susurros de demás.

Cuando llego el momento del receso, me dirigí a la cafetería junto a Oscar, mi mejor amigo y mi "novia" Katherine, era de pelo rubio ojos verdes y cuerpo de modelo. Cuando entramos pude ver como a unos metros de nosotros se encontraban los 4 chicos nuevos en una mesa comiendo ignorando al grupo de chicas que se habían juntado a su alrededor, preguntándoles todo tipo de cosas, causándome enojo, ya que se estaban llevando toda la atención.

Íbamos caminado a la fila para la comida cuando una de las estúpidas nerd becada, que tenía unos enormes lentes de botella y usaba la ropa ancha, el pelo castaño y tomado en una trenza, se tropezó y boto toda su asquerosa comida encima mío.

-lo…lo siento Señor Andrew…lo siento…no me haga daño-dijo la nerd con los ojos llorosos y tiritando.

-ESTUPIDA ÑOÑA, VE POR DONDE CAMINAS, QUE ACASO NO VES CON ESO ENORMES LENTES, ESTUPIDA- le grite a la ñoña mientras ella lloraba más fuerte fastidiándome, escuche el ruido de algo callándose pero no le preste atención, levante mi mano para golpearla, pero algo me detuvo-pero…que rayos?-pregunte levantado la mirada a mi mano y la vi sujetada por una mano pequeña y delicada, como la de una mujer, cuando volteo para ver quién era me sorprendo al ver a uno de los nuevos alumnos detenerme, uno de los gemelos, Antonio creo, me miraba con una mirada fría y me apretaba la muñeca.

-déjala, ella la se disculpó idiota-me dijo soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose a la ñoña, y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, ya que la idiota se calló de trasero al piso cuando grite-estas bien? Tranquila, tranquila vamos-dijo Antonio, creo, haciendo que ella lo mirara y se sonrojara y luego aceptara la mano que le tendía para parase.

-gracias….. Señor Lovelow-dijo ella toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

-no me llames así ase que suene como viejo llámame Antonio- dijo sonriendo amablemente- vamos a que te laves la cara, acompáñenme chicos.

-si-dijeron otros siguiéndole con una sonrisa en la cara y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, totalmente despreocupados, dejando a todos sorprendidos por enfrentarse a Andrew, y haciendo que las mujeres lo miran sonrojadas irse junto a la nerd, y con admiración por su actitud.

Su actitud me tomo por sorpresa, tal parece que tendré que enseñarle su lugar.


End file.
